1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image blur correction apparatus mounted on optical equipment including an image pickup apparatus such as a camera, and an image pickup apparatus having the image blur correction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical equipment such as cameras detects acceleration, angular acceleration, angular velocity, angular displacement, and so on of vibrations applied to the optical equipment, and drives a correction lens for making an imaging optical axis eccentric based on image blur information obtained by performing arithmetic processing on the detection results as appropriate, thus correcting for an image blur. FIG. 14 shows an example where an image blur correction apparatus 50 is provided on a lens barrel 52 of a digital camera 51. As this type of conventional image blur correction apparatus, there has been disclosed an image blur correction apparatus which has a correction unit with a holder supporting a lens or an image pickup device, and a rotation inhibition plate that is provided on a surface of a base plate which is opposite to a surface supporting the holder, for inhibiting rotation of the holder in a direction about an optical axis (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-26783).
However, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H10-26783, to inhibit movement of the holder in the direction of the optical axis, it is necessary to screw separate rollers to arms, which extend outwardly from the holder in a radial direction, after the holder is mounted on the base plate, and this increases the number of components, resulting in an increase in man-hours for assembly.